


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 13: The Temptation of Val

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 13: The Temptation of Val

A disoriented Val wakes up to a familiar sight, the forests of Stormholt. She and Kenna often spend time there, star gazing, swimming in the pond and enjoying each other’s company. Something feels off, however, and she can’t remember how she got there or why she has a strange feeling that something is wrong.

“Kenna?” she calls out, only to be answered by a dreadfully familiar voice.

“I’m afraid not.”

Azura. 

Val goes red and charges at the witch, only to be frozen in her tracks.

“Come now, beautiful one,” says the Witch, “I have no wish to harm you, simply to show you something.”

She has no choice but to accept her current situation, ready to attack Azura at the first opportunity. The forests give way to a place wholly unfamiliar to her.

“What the hells?” she asks, “where’s the castle?”

“Long gone,” explains Azura, “we are currently in the 21st century. Stormholt is no more; this place is the nation of Cordonia. I wanted to show it to you because there is an important lesson here.”

Val’s uninterested in whatever lesson Azura has to offer, “the first chance I get, I’m slicing your head off.”

Azura frowns, “your majesty. You need not always hide behind blind rage.”

The Witch looks at Val with sad eyes, “there’s more to you than even you realize.” She continues, “This place is not like the Stormholt you know. For generations, fools governed it, leaving it susceptible to attack. In this timeline King Constantine is the latest offender; corrupt and weak. By his own admission, the enemies of Cordonia have gotten bolder under his reign. He even allowed his enemies to poison his wife and did nothing to make them pay.”

Val shakes her head. It’s certainly less than comforting to think of this as the inheritor of her and Kenna’s legacy.

“His son, King Liam is an even bigger disappointment.” Azura faces Val, “I’ve looked into his soul, and the potential is remarkable. He has power, intelligence the very ability to rule the world. But he’s very much like your Kenna, unwilling to do what must be done.”

“What are you talking about?” Val asks, “I admit this Constantine guy seems like an asshole, but his son isn’t like that. Anyone you compare to Kenna has to be special. But what is it that ‘must be done?'”

Azura places her thumb on Val’s forehead, “see for yourself.” Images flood Val’s mind spanning millennia of human history. “Do you see the atrocities that mankind is capable of?” The Witch asks her, “do you see the endless suffering these people impose upon one another?” She releases Val from her magic and snaps her fingers, revealing a place looking like a 21st century Iron Empire. Gasping, Val realizes that Azura is levitating the both of them. She surveys technological and magical wonder and masses of people showering praise upon Azura and…

“Is that me? What the hells am I doing there?”

Azura smiles at the vision, “there is one possibility that does not exist in the multiverse, and I want to change that. Your love for Kenna is so much stronger than any force I’ve encountered,” she caresses Val’s cheek. “I have traveled from universe to universe, gone back and forth in time. I’ve intervened, tried to keep you two apart. First, I attempted to prevent your meeting, but it doesn’t seem to matter. No matter what I do, you two always find each other. I manipulated Kenna’s mind, making her reluctant to pursue you. And yet, you two still love each other. Sometimes you marry, other times you have a profound friendship. There is power in your love; the kind of power that you’re wasting. If you apply your passion for Kenna to me, we could have it all. Our love could allow me to tap into unlimited magic and we could rule the multiverse.”

“And why exactly would I want that?”

Azura twitched, then regained her composure.

“Because I know you better than your Kenna. She doesn’t really love you; she will never understand you. I’ve looked into your soul; you and I belong together. In my desperation, I’ve sought the likes of Zenobia; an ally I’d rather not have. She, her father, Kenna and her friends are so… human. Concerned only with their simple desires. Good and Evil are simply opposite sides of the same coin. People like you and I are exceptional. We don’t view the world in absolutes like them. We can switch from 'good’ to 'evil’ as the situation dictates. Together, you and I could live forever and bring eternal peace to the multiverse. Think about it. No war, disease, famine, everyone living in harmony.”

“At the cost of their freedom.” As Val makes the statement, she wonders if it’s truly her words or what she thinks Kenna would say.

“Val, please,” implores Azura, “In all my travels, you were the only one worthy of my love. But my time grows short. We can have it all together. We could even allow Kenna to live forever if you want. You could rule as a true queen. No nobles and bureaucratic politics. You and I can decide what’s best for everyone. Otherwise, we will both die one day and be forgotten. Tell me, do you truly want the likes of Constantine and Liam to carry on your legacy?”

Doubt creeps in Val’s mind. Even though Azura is her enemy, she can’t deny the truth in the witches words. Can she allow such suffering to occur? Agonizingly, she contemplates joining forces with Azura.

‘Kenna will understand,’ she thinks to herself, ‘this is for the greater good. To stop genocide, war, rape, and all horrors.’

As she reaches out to Azura, Val sees a sinister smile spread across the witches lips. 

“No! I can’t… I won’t join you.” A sickening sensation torments her, but she stands firm. “You’re not wrong, Azura, but I’d trust the likes of Kenna and Liam over you.”

Azura’s ordinarily white skin goes red, then she quickly composes herself, “so be it.”

She snaps her fingers, and Val finds herself in Stormholt castle to a shower of kisses from Kenna.

“VAL! Thank gods, you’re safe!”

Val reluctantly pulls away. “Yeah, I am… for now. But I have a bad feeling that none of us will be safe for long.”

Almost immediately Whitlock runs down the hall, “I’ve just received word from Hex. Aurelian scouts have seen an army heading their way.”

Annelyse goes pale before weeping in Tevan’s arms, a look of determination emanating from his face.

“We must hurry,” he says, “the people of Aurelia need us.”


End file.
